Irish Meadow Dance
|year = 2015 |artist=O Callaghan s Orchestra |alt = Kids |mashup = April Exclusive (JDU2016) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Kids) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Kids) |dg= / / / (Classic) / (Kids) |mode=Dance Crew |nogm = 1 (Classic) 1 (Kids Mode) 1 (Mashup) |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (NOW) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) March 9, 2017 (JDU) Mashup April 6, 2016 (JDU) Kids March 13, 2019 (NOW) |mc='Classic (''JDU)' 1A: 1B: Pine Green 2A: Copper Brown 2B: Ochre Yellow '''Kids (''NOW files)' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc='Classic''' / / / Kids / |gc='Classic' / / / Kids / |lc= Instrumental |nowc = SaintPatrick (Classic) SaintPatrickKids (Kids) |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P3) Natalia Represa (P4) |pictos = 67 (Classic) 59 (Mashup) |audio = |dura = 2:42 (Classic) }}"Irish Meadow Dance" by O Callaghan s Orchestra is featured on , , , and . A different version of the routine is available on as part of Kids Mode and on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1, a man, has a brown beret, short black hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a black vest, brown pants, and black boots. P2 P2, a woman, has long black braided hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a golden corset, a loose khaki skirt, and black high heel boots. P3 P3, a man, has black hair in a short ponytail and a beard and wears a loose beige shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. P4 P4, a woman, has tied up black hair and wears a beige bandanna on her head, a beige loose shirt, a brown and beige loose skirt, and black boots. saintpatrick_coach_1_big.png|P1 saintpatrick_coach_2_big.png|P2 saintpatrick_coach_3_big.png|P3 saintpatrick_coach_4_big.png|P4 Kids Mode P1 P1 is a leprechaun. He wears a green hat with a brown belt over black hair with sideburns, a green coat with a yellow collar, a wine red bandana tied around his neck, an orange shirt underneath, green pants with a dark brown belt, green-bluish socks and dark brown shoes. P2 P2 is a girl dressed in traditional Irish clothes. She has pink hair in a braid with a yellow bow and orange flowers around her head, a wine red shirt under a dark brown apron, a yellow, orange and wine red skirt with a green bow, green stockings and dark brown ballerina shoes. Saintpatrickkids_coach_1.png|P1 Saintpatrickkids_coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place outside during an autumn night with a crescent moon hanging in the relatively cloudless sky. Behind the performers are vintage buffet tables, with candlelight, and hanging ruffled ball strings. Kids Mode The kid's version starts off and ends with a transition similar to Medicina. ''Bushes would cover up the screen, but then reveal an irish field with sheep and a town in the background. In the foreground, there's a giant green bush and smaller bushes in various colors. Three puffins are perched on a stone fence. A tiny fox sleeps on the right. A few clovers can be seen. In the center is a ring of stones. The roots of the bushes light up during the song, and the puffins fly up a little. At some parts, it becomes nighttime, and the big green bush dissolves to reveal a bunch of black and blue rocks. The other bushes would become blue or purple. The second that happens, lights that look like Aurora Borealis is shown on the rocks. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 '''Gold Move' in this routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and raise your right hand; P3 does this while kneeling and P4 does this while stepping on P3's knee. P2 does this while crossing her leg. IrishMeadowDanceOnlyGoldMove.png|Gold Move IMD GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Kids Mode There is 1 Gold Move in the Kids Mode routine: Gold Move: *'P1': Put your hands up and jump. *'P2': Put your arms out, with your left arm higher than the right. Saintpatrickkids gm 1.png|Gold Move Saintpatrickkids gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. (Summer (Fitness)) Summeralt gm 1.png|Gold Move (Summer (Fitness)) Saintpatrickmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Irish Meadow Dance has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of April in . It has no theme. Dancers * Acceptable in the 80s (Remake) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Funkytown (Remake) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Good Feeling * Hey Boy Hey Girl ''(Remake) * ''Summer (Fitness Dance) GM * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Funkytown (Remake) * Rasputin (Remake) * Summer (Classic) * Limbo (Sweat) * Rasputin (Remake) * Good Feeling Appearances in Mashups Irish Meadow Dance appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Around The World *All Songs F-J * *Quartets *World *Unlimited F-J Kids Mode *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the second routine related to Irish culture, the first being Come On Eileen. Classic *The chickens in the background were recycled from Isidora. *''Irish Meadow Dance'', along with Crazy Christmas, Hungarian Dance No. 5, and William Tell Overture, was made free from December 23 to December 31, 2016, on to celebrate Christmas. Mashup *In the Mashup, the coach for Hey Boy Hey Girl is overwhelmed by a huge aura on his entire body.http://justdance.163.com/news/update/2016/12/22/22135_663365.html *In the Mashup, all the dancers are wearing or holding something green. **Also, the green background is used a lot more. *In the Mashup, during Acceptable in the 80s appearance, no moves are counted. **This is the fourth time it happens, after Crucified (with Love You Like A Love Song), C'mon (with Fame), and Till I Find You (with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)). Kids Version *In the version, the song is shorter and has a different structure: the first and second part is played twice alternatively, and the final tempo change has been cut out. *The following editing errors can be spotted in some pictograms for the version: **In the first pictogram, there are faintly-drawn backward arrows under the coaches feet. **In four other pictograms, small parts of P1 s legs are accidentally cut out, and additional pixels can be seen near them. *On March 18, 2019, s official American Instagram account uploaded a picture of a gameplay screenshot in Kids Mode projected on a Nintendo Switch on a light green table with four-leaf clovers and golden coins around it to celebrate Saint Patrick s Day. Gallery Game Files SaintPatrickSqu.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' Saintpatrickkids_cover_generic.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Kids) Saintpatrickkids_cover_online_kids.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Kids) (Kids Mode) SaintPatrickMU_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Mashup) Saintpatrick cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Saintpatrickkids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Kids) Saintpatrick cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Saintpatrickkids_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Kids) Saintpatrick banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Saintpatrickkids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Kids) saintpatrick map bkg.png| map background (Classic) saintpatrickkids map bkg.png| map background (Kids) Saintpatrick cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) 4568974306.png| cover (Classic) Saintpatrick cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Saintpatrickkids cover 1024.png| cover (Kids) SaintPatrickKids_BC.jpg| cover (Kids) 264.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) 200264.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) 300264.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) SaintPatrickKids 895.png|P1 s avatar (Kids) SaintPatrickKids 896.png|P2 s avatar (Kids) saint patrick pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Saintpatrickkids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Kids) postcard_saintpatrickkids001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_saintpatrickkids001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_saintpatrickkids003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_saintpatrickkids003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) SaintPatrick.png|Background (from the fankit) saintpatrickkids picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Kids - there are thin backwards arrows under their feet) saintpatrickkids picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Kids) saintpatrickkids picto error 3.png|Pictogram error 3 (Kids) saintpatrickkids picto error 4.png|Pictogram error 4 (Kids) saintpatrickkids picto error 5.png|Pictogram error 5 (Kids) In-Game Screenshots saintpatrick jd2016 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) saintpatrick jd2017 menu.PNG|''Irish Meadow Dance'' in the menu saintpatrick jd2017 load.PNG| loading screen (Classic) saintpatrick jd2017 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen (Classic) Saintpatrick jdnowc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) saintpatrickkids jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Kids) saintpatrickkids jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids) SaintPatrickKids jd2019 menu wii.png|Kids Mode version in the menu (Kids, 8th-gen) SaintPatrickKids jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine menu (Kids, 8th-gen) SaintPatrickKids jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Kids, 8th-gen) saintpatrickkids jdnow menu.png|Kids in the menu saintpatrickkids jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen saintpatrickkids jdnow score.png| scoring screen Behind the Scenes SaintPatrickKids_Concept_04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 (Kids) SaintPatrickKids_Concept_03-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 (Kids) Others IMD Menu.gif| menu progression (Classic) Heyboy different color scheme.png|''Hey Boy Hey Girl s huge aura used in the Mashup Saintpatrickkids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Kids) Saintpatrickkids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Kids) saintpatrickkids saintpatrick instagram.png| '' (Kids) featured in an Instagram picture on s official American account to celebrate Saint Patrick s Day Videos Official Audio Irish Meadow Dance (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Irish Meadow Dance (Kids Mode) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance 2016 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 - Irish Meadow Dance by O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Official US Irish Meadow Dance (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Irish Meadow Dance (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Irish Meadow Dance - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance China - Irish Meadow Dance - O'Callaghan's Orchestra Just Dance 2017 - Irish Meadow Dance Irish Meadow Dance - Just Dance 2018 Just dance 2019 Irish Meadow dance 5 stars Nintendo switch 'Kids Mode' Irish Meadow Dance (Kids) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Irish Meadow Dance (Kids) - Just Dance 2019 Irish Meadow Dance (Kids) - Just Dance Now Irish Meadow Dance - Just Dance 2020 (Kids Mode) 'Mashup' Just Dance Unlimited - Irish Meadow Dance Mashup Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Irish Meadow Dance References Site Navigation de:Irish Meadow Dance es:Irısh Meadow Dance Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Julien Durand Category:Natalia Represa Category:Shirley Henault Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Console Exclusives Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette